Pretty Little Liars vs FanFiction
by Claire Violet Thorpe
Summary: Our favorite girls discover the hip new thing called fanfiction and they are not too happy about it! Especially since the fanfiction writers are writing some of the most outrageou stories about them! Can the girls outsmart both "A" and the writers?
1. Exposed to Fan Fiction

(OK, so it's my first fan fiction for Pretty Little Liars and I'm a little apprehensive about what could come from the story. But anyway, shall we begin?)

As usual, I own nothing but this story

* * *

><p>Spenser Hastings, Emily Fields, Aria Montgomery, and Hanna Marin were gathered around in Spenser's room just doing nothing. Just then, they all received their daily "A" message:<p>

_Be careful, bitches. There are people who are making up stories about you. Read them and mock, because only I now the truth about you. Kisses.~A_

"Really?" Spenser said as the other girls nodded. "Now let's see what that bitch is up to."

They got on Emily's laptop and went to FanFiction(.)Net. They went to the section titled Books and saw the _Pretty Little Liars Series_ site. Then they went to the TV section and saw the words _Pretty Little Liars_.

Aria was horrified. "What? I break up with Ezra and chase after Jason?" she cried out.

"Emily is dating all of us?" cried Hanna.

"This is what A must have warned us about," said Spenser.

"Those sick bastards!" Emily cried out in horror. Everyone looked at her. "I can't believe that they think I go back to dating boys! I'm a lesbian, Goddamnit!"

"Let's tell them how we really feel," said Aria.

"How's about we write to them back and let them know that we don't like some of the stuff they are writing," said Hanna.

"Yup," said Spenser. "If we can't fight A, we can at least go up against the fan fiction writers who need to now how to properly write a story about us."

* * *

><p>(So, my friends, beware of the 4 angry girls who will be writing letters of protest against the fan fiction writers. So if you're writing Pretty Little Liars fan fiction, expect the girls to go after you. Let the fun begin!)<p>

Also, don't forget to review & subscribe!


	2. Spencer I

Now the fun begins! We're starting off with Spenser since she probably knows how to beat "A" at their own game!

* * *

><p>Spenser was sitting in her room doing homework when A sent her a message: "<em>Warning, there are some things in the world that should not have been kept a secret. Better find me. -A<em>"

"Stupid A," Spenser muttered to herself as she logged onto fanfiction(.)net and scrolled down to PRETTY LITTLE LIARS. There, a story caught her attention. It was titled "_Ali Was My Sister_?" and it was written by a writer named SpringWombat.

Spenser clicked on the story and it read, "_Spenser Hastings was the only member in the group who could stand up to Ali DeLaurentis. But did a fight between them cause Ali's death_?"

_Really_, she thought to herself as she read the story.

After the first chapter was over, Spenser clicked on the words "_send PM to author_." She stared at a Gmail address. Spenser clicked on the address and typed in the first of many emails that she would be writing:

"_Dear SpringWombat, how can you even make the assumption that Ali was my sister? And even if it was written in the books, do you really have the right to make up such stuff like this? You need to get a life and stop making up stuff like that. Sincerely, Spenser Hastings_"

Spenser then logged out of and emailed Aria, Emily, and Hanna. Maybe they too were dealing with the same thing as well. And if they were, then it was time for the girls to take action. It was already bad enough that A was torturing them, but to have fan fiction writers make up stuff about them was the final straw.

It was time to put an end to this.

* * *

><p>review &amp; subscribe!<p> 


	3. Aria I

Now let's see how Aria deals with fan fiction...

* * *

><p>Aria Montgomery was sitting at home, with nothing else to do. She decided to check her email.<p>

She logged into her gmail account and it said "_You have one new message from spensehastings_". She clicked on the message and saw that Spenser had emailed her.

She opened the letter, which said, "_Aria, be careful. There are a bunch of sick people looking to damage our reputations, if A isn't already doing that. Don't trust anything these so-called "fan fiction" writers are writing about us. Spense_."

Aria shook her head and logged onto . She then scrolled down to PRETTY LITTLE LIARS. There, she noticed a story titled _Where is the Love_ which was written by a writer named UrLostBoi.

Aria clicked on the story, which read, "_Aria and Ezra are dating, but when Jason Dilaurentis shows up, will Aria remain faithful to Ezra or run off with Jason_?"

"I don't believe this shit," Aria muttered to herself as she clicked on the words "send PM to author." She stared at a Gmail address. Aria clicked on the address and typed the following message:

_"Dear UrLostBoi, Ezra Fitz and I belong together. I don't run off with Jason Dilaurentis. Sincerely, Aria Montgomery"_

Aria then emailed Ezra a link to the story. She then emailed Emily and Hanna, asking them if they too had seen any fan fiction written about them. Just then, Spenser emailed her saying, "Did you find out anything about yourself, Ari?"

"Yes", Aria typed back. "Can you believe that jerk tried to pair me off with Jason?"

"What was he thinking?" cried Spenser. "Jason Dilaurentis is a creepy bastard. You would run off with him?"

"That's a lie!" said Aria. "Anyway, did Hanna and Emily receive any emails about fan fiction?"

"I hope not," said Spenser. "I think A's just trying to mess with us as usual."

"But if he/she tries to break me and Ezra up, they're really going to get it," Aria snapped. "So, we're meeting up at lunch tomorrow?"

"Yeah," said Spenser. "I say it's time we found out how they are getting this information about us."

* * *

><p>review &amp; subscribe!<p> 


	4. Hanna I

Now it's Hanna's turn...

* * *

><p>Hanna Marin was the Queen Bee of Rosewood and she knew it. Except for the fact that she hooked up with the resident bad boy Caleb Rivers.<p>

The two were just hanging out at Hanna's house when Aria emailed her, saying, "_Spencer has discovered FanFiction(.)Net. The stories they write about us are atrocious. Be careful._"

Caleb said, "Well, let's go check out that site."

They logged onto and scrolled down to PRETTY LITTLE LIARS. There, they noticed a story titled _Sitting on Top of the World_ by WistfulAshesPassion.

"Let's read it," said Hanna.

Caleb clicked on the story, which read, "_Hanna Marin is torn between two men. Will she choose bad-boy Caleb Rivers, or the sweet lovable Michael Montgomery, who is the younger brother of her friend Aria_?"

"Really?" Hanna snapped. "They think that I'm gonna date Mike? When last I checked, he had issues that he's trying to deal with."

"Who do they think they are?" Caleb snapped. "I'd like to give them a piece of my mind."

Hanna clicked on the words "send PM to author." She stared at a Gmail address. Hanna clicked on the address and typed the following message:

_"Dear WistfulAshesPassion, Caleb and I belong together; Mike and I are not ever going to date. So leave our relationship alone! Sincerely, Hanna Marin."_

Hanna then emailed Aria the story and she said, "How dare they suggest that ludicrous lie? I'm going to make them sorry they ever said that!"

"I know," said Hanna. "First you, then me; now I wonder if Spencer or Emily are next."

"I hope not," said Aria.

Caleb said to her, "These people are going to pay for the crap that they said about you. I'll make sure of that."

But even he didn't foresee the nightmares that would plague him for months to come...

* * *

><p>review &amp; subscribe!<p> 


	5. Emily I

Poor Emily! She's being targeted by "A" and now this had to happen...

* * *

><p>Emily frowned as she sat at her computer. So far, she discovered that Spencer, Hanna, and Aria had been receiving letters from "A" directing them to FanFiction(.)Net and exposing them to fan fiction stories written about them. Emily was hoping that the same thing would not happen to her.<p>

Well, if there was a God, He must have been busy and could not hear Emily's prayers.

Emily saw a text from A, which said, "_Ah, Emily, my favorite little liar. This site here has claimed us to be lovers. Why don't you have a look-see_?"

She logged onto and scrolled down to PRETTY LITTLE LIARS. There, She noticed a story titled _Marndis's Mistress_ by FaeThunder. Emily clicked on the link and it read "_Emily Fields had had a happy relationship with her boyfriend, but will her best friend Alison Dilaurentis take her boyfriend's place_?"

"Really?" Emily cried out in anger as she realized that the other girls were going through the same thing. Now it was her turn. She was going to make them pay for it all.

She clicked on the words "send PM to author." She stared at a Gmail address. She then clicked on the address and typed the following message:

_"Dear FaeThunder, I am a lesbian; I do NOT want to have a boyfriend. Plus, do you REALLY think that Ali and I would be going out? SERIOUSLY! Sincerely, Emily Fields."_

Spencer, Hanna, and Aria were at a small cafe when Emily showed up. She said, "Can you believe this person had the nerve to write that crap about me?"

"Who do they think they are?" Hanna cried out.

Spenser said, "Methinks it's time we hit them back. But how?"

Aria said, "I don't know, but we've got to put an end to their shenanigans before our reputations become unrecoverable."

Just then their phones went off. "A," they all cried out as they checked their texts: "_Well, girls, I hope you plan on holding on to your seats; it's going to be a bumpy ride! ~A_"

Emily sighed. Things were really going to be tough for them the next few weeks...

* * *

><p>review &amp; subscribe!<p> 


End file.
